Trapped in Ice
by mobi2244
Summary: A new witch is on the sceen. Echidna was sealed in ice for a hundred years until Medusa let her out, unfortunately Echidna doesn't remember anthing at all. Even though she doesn't remember, she won't be so easy for Medusa to control.


This is my first attempt at something other that a KHR fanfic. Hope I did okay and hope to publish another chapter to wrap things up. ^_^

I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, none of my senses seemed to be working. I tried to move my arms, then my legs. I couldn't move at all. My mind became boggled by panic and I contemplated what had happened to me. I racked my brains, but realized that I couldn't remember a thing. Everything was blank. I swallowed nervously I realized my situation with clarity. Then I felt something poking at my side. I attempted to wiggle away from it, but I still couldn't move. I bit my tongue, trying to ignore the sharp pain.

Suddenly I could see. A blindfold had been tied around my head, and now that it was gone the light burned my eyes. A blonde-haired woman was standing in front of me. She had snake-like eyes and a deceptively cheery smile on her face. She opened her mouth and spoke in a sweet, child-like voice, "Well now, this will never do."

I gave her a quizzical look. She giggled under her breath and said, "You don't remember anything, do you?"

I tried to shake my head, but it wouldn't move. I tried to speak, but no sound came out. I stared at the woman, not knowing what else to do. She smiled a wicked smile that sent shivers down my back. "Well then," she spoke again, "I guess I'll have to remind you."

She reached out a hand and touched the middle of my forehead. It stung and I involuntarily moved my arms trying to stop her. When they actually moved to grab her wrist, I let out a small sound of exclamation. I blinked at her and tried to speak again, my voice came out raspy and dry, "What happened?" The effort that it took to speak those two words was enormous. I reached up and clutched at my throat, hoping the soreness would go away so I could ask the questions I so desperately wanted answered.

The woman gave me a nasty grin and said, "Sore throat. Well, that is to be expected. You have been trapped in ice for almost a hundred years."

I tilted my head slightly at this new piece of information. "What-" my voice cracked again before I could get the words out.

"Just calm down. I'll explain everything in time," her eyes glinted and she continued, "So... do you still want to destroy the world?"

I frowned at her uncomprehendingly. Her maniac grin faded and she said with mallice, "Don't tell me that years of being frozen has changed your perspective!"

I continued watching her and finally spoke with my voice breaking. "Don't. Remember," I tried to explain. The woman's eyes widened and and her she scowled at me. "You don't remember!" she shouted, "How could you not remember!" She stomped her foot and turned away from me muttering under her breath, "This will never do. I wanted the all powerful witch who was sealed away a hundred years ago, not an empty copy of her."

While the crazy lady was talking to herself, I tested out my body. I started by moving my fingers and toes, then advanced up to my arms and legs. Everything now seemed to be working fine, but my hearing was still a little echo-ey. So I clenched and unclenched my jaw trying to make my ears pop. After they did, I attempted to get on my feet. It took a little while to find my center of gravity but after a few staggering steps I could walk like normal. Then I looked myself over. A pair of red and black striped tights and a black mini-skirt covered my lower half with a pair or black combat boots that protected my feet. The shirt I was wearing was a deep, blood-red short sleeved v-neck with a long sleeved shirt underneath that was black. I looked up at the woman who had found me and noticed that I was taller than her by only a few inches. While I was investigating my attire, the woman was pacing and grumbling to herself. I watched her for a moment before speaking up again, "Who am I?" My voice still had a raspy edge to it, but at least it didn't crack again.

The woman turned her sharp gaze on me and said harshly, "You are one of my slaves. Be happy that I took the time to save you."

I stared at her again and said spitefully, "Why would you save a slave? That seems a little to kind for a witch." I gave her a resentful grin. The enmity in my voice had surprised me, but then I still figuring out who I was. I didn't like the idea of serving this wretchedly weak excuse for a witch anyway.

The woman in turn said, "Well, you are one of my most trusted servants. And I don't appreciate you implying that I am weak because I saved the one person who can answer some questions for me. But you are more than useless since your memories are gone!" She was breathing heavily and her voice had turned venomous.

I just gave her a small smile and spoke with poison laced in my voice, "I don't remember a lot, that is true, so I think the least you could do is tell me my name and a little bit about me. Or you could tell me your name and maybe I won't destroy you, I don't care either way. I don't believe you when you say that I am your slave. Now that I am able to move again and have regained my senses, I can tell that your powers are nothing compared to mine."

This made the woman take a few steps back and she hissed, "I'm Medusa, you are Echidna. You are a witch who was sealed away a hundred years ago because you created monsters that are still causing the Meisters problems. I wanted to know how you created those creatures, no one has been able to copy your methods even in the hundred years you've been sealed away."

I gave her a snarky grin and said, "That's better. Now, to see how much the world has advanced while I was trapped. Who was the one who sealed me away?"

"I do not know," Medusa replied bitterly. "The history behind your sealing was lost ages ago. I only found out about this place because I found it carved into the walls of an ancient witches lair."

I gave her a toothy grin and said, "Well then, I'm going to try and reclaim my memories. Don't bother trying to stop me from leaving, I could blow you away with a simple flick of the wrist."

Medusa snarled, but didn't move a muscle as I slipped past her and out of the cave that had apparently been my prison for a hundred years. When I left the room, I glanced around the cavernous room beyond and located a set of stairs leading up to an opening that allowed the sunlight in. I concentrated for a moment, then felt my feet begin to float. I flew towards the opposite side of the room and landed halfway up the stairs. I finished climbing and, after a hundred years, poked my head into the bright, bright sunlight.


End file.
